


I'm Glad

by IronicStupidity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Winter Hols, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicStupidity/pseuds/IronicStupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fanart) </p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>A conversation between Harry and Draco while walking along a blanket of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad

 

"I don't take things for granted," Draco sighed, watched as his breath turned to a white puff as he looked up at the sky with a smile "Now that I know what it was like to be in the dark." 

Harry was staring at him, mesmerised at how the light shines down on Draco. How the sun seems to melt the snow with it's warmness and makes the man he loves glow with freedom.  _I'm glad I rescued you at that fire. I don't regret anything. I'll do it all over again just to see you smile._

"I don't know if I have said it - and you must listen for I won't _ever_ repeat myself again, and if you tell anybody else, I'll undoubtedly deny it - " Harry chuckled at this, and let Draco continue "Thank you." That smile, that gorgeous smile. How perfect can he be? Does Draco even know what he was doing to Harry?

"I love you." Harry smiled back

"I love you too." Draco reached out a hand to Harry, and this time, Harry held on tight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A fanart I made for Draco Malfoy in a world of Drarry.


End file.
